dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Gracie
Dogkid1 is the main protagonist of EFF Agents, and she is the director of the EFF agents. She can morph into a seawing, a penguin, a pony, and many other things thanks to her childhood friend, Bat the nightwing. Life Early life Dogkid1 was born in Pyrrhia in the kingdom of the sea, but her name wasn't Dogkid1 when she was born; it was Petrel. Her parents, Wave and Fulmar, took good care of her. But one day, when the skywings attacked the summer palace, she was separated from her parents. Her mother had instantly dashed into the battle between the seawings and skywings, while Petrel's dad, Fulmar, instantly grabbed Petrel and dashed to the tunnel most of the seawings were trying to escape into. A firebomb hit, Fulmar before he could go underwater, and he dropped Petrel, and lay in the sand, his wings alight. He yelped in pain, and Petrel was about to go inspect her father, but instantly her mother grabbed her and dashed through the canopy, dodging seawings and skywings. She dropped Petrel into the sea, and said, "Go, my child. I can't risk getting you killed. I have to cure your father. And if I get caught in a firebomb impact, you'll be hurt with me. And you can't wait here for me. A skywing is sure to see you and hurt you. Go! Go to the deep palace! Go somewhere safe!" Of course, Petrel didn't go to the deep palace. She was too young to understand. She only understood her mother's first sentences, not the last two. She swam off south, where the continent was. She lived with the nightwings for 3 years, until she was 7. Present life The nightwings accepted her since Bat, a female nightwing, was friends with Petrel's parents. Bat and Petrel became good friends. Bat gave her the powers to become other forms, like a penguin, pony, and other dragon types. Bat was an animus dragon. She didn't know the price of her powers, so she often wasted it, becoming crazier every time her powers were used. At the age of 7, Petrel found a wormhole, and went through it. She found herself in Club Penguin island, looking down at the pitiful buildings and penguins. She became a penguin, and lived at Club Penguin island. At the age of 15, she turned back into a seawing and scared penguins, accidentally crashing into everything. She regret falling into the wormhole. She wanted to go back to Pyrrhia. Later, she found a wormhole, yet again. Not glancing back, she entered the portal and found herself on Condilion, a planet far, far, far away from Pyrrhia and Club penguin. She founded the EFF to protect Condilion. relation With Cynder Cynder and Dogkid are best friends. They go on trips together, talk together, and make up stuff together. Gallery Seawing (1).jpg|Dogkid as Petrel Patrel PONY!!!.png Penguin1821.png|Dogkid in her dress. G.png|Dogkid as a human. Dogkid_Custom_Puffle.png|dogkid as a puffle. GRACIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png|Dogkid trying out a new hair style and her newly bought outfit. Penguin1896.png|Dogkid thinking about her dress Stella suggested to buy. Penguin1898.png n449.png|Dogkid at the beach. 640px-Dogcustom2.png 222px-Dog_lightsaber.png|Dogkid and her lightsaber. Category:Heroes Category:EFF Category:Penguins Category:Dragonets Category:Users